Tattoo
by Samantha-kun
Summary: The Titans go on a day trip and we see how Raven got her tatoo. [RobxRae] [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans**

**I haven't written anything in a while, so this is a little rusty. I hope tha tmy writing will get better after not writing for a long time. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

'_Don't let the darkness consume you' _thought Raven, sitting in the lotus position.

"Hey Raven," said Robin, knocking on the door, "Raven?!"

Raven opened her eyes and looked around her darkened room. "What?" she asked, walking over to the door and sliding it open.

"Hey, umm Rae, we're going on a…"

Robin was interrupted by a green bird flying down the hall at top speed. "We're going on a day trip!" screamed Beast Boy, materializing in front of Raven.

"What?" said Raven, stepping out of her room and closing the door. "Did you say _day trip_?"

"Umm, yea," said Robin, twisting his cape in his hands, "You see, the thing is, we need some time off, and Titans East is going to cover for us, and so Cyborg and I thought that…"

"You thought that we should all pile into a car and travel around the county?" she said, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the doorframe.

"Well yea," he said, running his hands through his hair.

"Hey Robin!" yelled Cyborg, running down the hallway, "I remade the Titan van and now it's TOTALLY COOL!" He stopped right in front of Raven. "Oh, hi Rae," he said with a nervous smile.

"This is insane," said Raven.

"We leave tonight," said Beast Boy, "Aren't you excited?!"

Starfire shot down the hall. "Raven, we will have so much fun on the trip of road!"

"Wait!" said Raven, "Do I have to go?!"

"Yes," said Robin, "Go pack."

Raven walked into her room and slammed the door. She opened her closet and began tossing her things into one of her bags. After a few minutes of hurried packing she walked over to her dresser. Opening her drawer she pulled out a small box. Opening the box she pulled out a small necklace.

She put it on and admired the effect in the mirror. Robin had given it to her on her birthday last year. With a smile she put the box in her bag and made her way out into the garage.

---x---

"I hate road trips," said Raven, throwing her bag into the trunk of the car.

"You'll be fine," said Robin, tossing his stuff on top of Raven's.

"Hey, what happened to your outfit?" asked Raven, looking at Robin. He was wearing a green shirt with black pants, and his cape was missing.

"Oh, I decided to go for a new look," he said with a smile, and then got into the RV.

"Let's go!" yelled Cyborg, sticking his head out of the window.

Raven sighed dramatically and got into the car. _You've got to hand it to Cyborg_, she thought as she sat down on the new couch, _it was pretty cool_. It was a large room with a couch and a small kitchen in the corner. Near the back was the bathroom, and there was a bedroom in the back.

"Okay," said Beast Boy, plopping down on the couch, "We're we gonna go?"

"Well," said Starfire, entering the RV and sitting down next to Beast Boy, "I have planned out the 'trip of the road' and we will first stop at the largest ball of twine!"

"Great," said Raven, "We have to go see the world's largest ball of boredom."

"Come on Rae, it'll be fun!" said Cyborg, starting the car, "It'll only be a one hour drive."

Raven pulled up her hood and shut her eyes. She heard Beast Boy and Starfire laughing, and Cyborg singing along to the radio.

"Hey Rae, wake up!" said Robin in her ear.

Raven jumped and jerked her head towards Robin. "We're here?"

"Yes," said BB, jumping out the door.

Raven groaned and walked out the door behind Cyborg. They were standing in a clearing next to what looked like a large ball of yarn. "Great," said Raven, "The world's largest ball of boredom."

"This is fun!" said BB, turning into a sparrow and flying to the top of the ball.

"No climbing on the ball!" yelled a lady, walking out of the hut near the twine.

"Ya BB, get off!" yelled Cyborg.

Beast Boy jumped off and landed like a cat on the ground.

"Okay," said Raven, "We saw this ball, can we go?"

"Not yet," said Starfire, "We must make the purchase of the tee shirts."

Robin smiled at Raven and took her hand, "Come on Rae, let's get a tee shirt."

"No, I'll go back to the bus," she said, letting go of Robin.

"Come on," he said, leading her into the shop.

Raven sighed and followed her friends into the small shop next to the ball of twine. They walked into the shop, Cyborg leading the group.

"Are you kids in a circus or something?" asked the lady as they walked into the store.

"No, why?" asked Robin, looking around at the tee shirts.

"Well you're all dressed funny," she said, looking at their clothes.

"Oh," said BB, grabbing a tee shirt, "Then I guess I'll buy this one."

Raven groaned and pulled up her hood.

---x---

"Okay," said Cyborg after they had all gotten back into the RV, "There's a town nearby, we might be able to get some normal clothes and some food."

"Fine by me," said Raven, "I'm sick of being stared at."

"Me too," said Starfire, "I think our strange clothes have earned us many odd looks."

"Okay, we'll go to the town," said Cyborg, starting up the car, "We'll be there in about half an hour."

"Great," said BB, "More time in the car. Just what I need."

---x---

"Finally," said Raven, getting out of the car, "We're here."

She walked into one of the shops, ignoring BB's calls of _'Raven, come hang out with us'_.

Raven walked over to the rack of clothes and picked out a pair of black pants and a purple shirt. Walking over to the shoes she grabbed a pair of converse and walked over to the cashier. "May I help you?" sneered the girl behind the counter.

"Yes," said Raven, "I'd like to buy these."

Ten minutes later she was walking out of the store, clad in her new clothes.

"Hey Raven!" yelled Robin, dashing out of a store next door, "Wait up!"

She stopped, turning to face her friend.

"Nice clothes," he said with a grin, "Listen, Cyborg told us to be back in about an hour, okay?"

Raven nodded and looked around the town square. Finally she spotted what she was looking for and walked across the street towards a dingy shop.

"Where're you going?" asked Robin, following her.

"You'll see," she said, walking into the tattoo parlor.

"Hey," said a heavily tattooed man from behind the counter, "Ain't you two a little young to be getting a tattoo?"

Raven's eyes glowed briefly white and pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket. "This," she said, showing him a raven, "Will be my tattoo. You," she showed him her lower back, "Will put it here."

"Nice job little lady," said the man with a grin, "You seem to know what you're doin'."

Raven smiled slightly at the appalled look on Robin's face.

---x---

"So," said Starfire as Raven and Robin walked back into the RV, "Did you have lots of the fun?"

"Well," said Robin, "I think Raven had her fair share."

Raven smiled and lifted up the back of her shirt to show them all her tattoo.

"Wow," said Cyborg, "Umm, nice."

"I always thought you'd get a tattoo," said BB with a grin, "Good job."

"Yes," said Raven, "We've had our trip can we go now?"

"Sure," said Cyborg, "We'll head home now."

"Finally," said Raven, "Let's NOT do this again."

"Oh come on," said Robin, "It was fun."

Raven simply sighed and closed her eyes.

---x---

"We're home!" yelled Starfire, "At last!"

They all dashed out of the car, glad to be away from each other. Raven floated up to the roof and sat in the lotus position, thinking over the day.

"Hey," said a voice form behind her.

She opened her eyes to see Robin sitting next to her. "So," he said, looking out at the sunset, "This was a fun day."

Raven snorted.

"Well," said Robin, "I had fun at least. That's some tattoo."

"Ya," said Raven finally, "I've always wanted one, so I figured, no time better then today right?"

They lapsed into thoughtful silence. "Listen Rae," said Robin, determinedly not looking at her, "There's something I need to tell you."

Raven touched her necklace and looked out at the water.

"Raven, I..." he broke off and looked out over the water. "Never mind," he said, as Starfire floated up in front of them.

"Come Robin, I have found the most fun game for us to play!" she said with a smile, "It is called 'Monopoly'?" She grabbed onto his hand and floated down off the roof with him.

Raven sighed and pulled off the necklace, causing the clasp to break. It was a locket of a bird, an exact replica of the raven she now wore on her back. Inscribed on the back in Robin's writing were the words _'to my dear friend Raven, don't let your wings fail'_.

Raven heard Starfire's happy voice, and Robin's low murmur. Gritting her teeth, she threw the necklace as far as she could out towards the water. Walking down the stairs towards her room she bit her lip, cursing herself for letting her emotions get the better of her, for even thinking that he would care for her.

---x---

Robin broke away from Starfire as he heard a plop near the water's edge. Bending down he saw the raven locket he had given Raven a year ago for Christmas sinking into the crushing black oblivion. He sighed, knowing that his one chance for a life with Raven had just followed the necklace down into the crushing black oblivion.


End file.
